scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly
The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly is the twelfth episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise The gang attend the Batty Awards show, which is interrupted by the Shadow Creature. It seems he wants to put an end to the show, but why? Is he really someone wanting to get even, for not getting an award? Synopsis At the Batty Awards, Brandon Davies presents Judson Carr with an award for best horror actor. He then begins to show a preview of next year's expected horror hit, The Curse of the Shadow Creature is about to be shown. As it begins, the Shadow Creature appears on the screen and moves objects in the room, scaring away the audience who are dressed as monsters themselves. The gang arrives at Brandon Davies's house to attend Batty Awards show, only to see the attenders running away due to the Shadow Creature interrupting the show. While Fred, the girls, and Davies find the destroyed film about Shadow Creature, Shaggy and the dogs are attacked by a ghoul, who turns out to be Crayton Aimes, an actor who is angry for not getting an award. Fred and the girls are then attacked by the Shadow Creature who blows wind at them. The creature escapes; and Fred and the girls see in a piece of a torn newspaper article that the valuable stamps were stolen. In the library, Shaggy and the dogs are attacked by a wolfman who is revealed to be Harrison Stone, one of the founders of the Batty Awards who wanted to set things straight with Davies. Shaggy finds several letters and Velma sees something strange in the letters. In a kitchen, Shaggy and the dogs are chased by the Shadow Creature, but manage to escape. They later bump into a Frankenstein's woman who is revealed to be Doloris Handfield, who wanted Davies to sell his house to put up a shopping center. Fred and the girls find the piece of the film's roll of tape. They watch the film and see Davies leaving the shop on it. Shaggy and the dogs are again chased by the Shadow Creature, Scrappy catches him in the revolving book shelf and sends him flying back onto the pool table. Velma says that she knew that the letters were strange because they had the stolen stamps. The Shadow Creature is unmasked to be Davies, who has been caught in his movie stealing stamps (that's why he destroyed it), so he could keep his house because he is not rich. With the mystery solved, the gang play a movie in the projection room. It doesn't seem to work, until Scrappy plugs it in, but at this point Scooby has his hand up to the projector and pulls him through, knocking off the film reel with him stuck between it. Undeterred, Scooby and Scrappy simply say they're catchphrases. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Crayton Aimes * Harrison Stone * Doloris Handfield Villains: * Shadow Creature * Brandon Davies Other characters: * Brandon Davies' guests ** Judson Carr * Mrs. Pinto * Lymon Smith * Lacy Jarvis * Mary McDonald * Alden Murphy Locations * Hillside Manor ** Awards room ** Projection room ** Kitchen ** Hall of Horror Fame ** Garden maze * Los Angeles, California * Swayback, Kansas * New York ** New York City *** Niagara Creek ** New Jersey *** Studio City * Houston, Texas Objects * Chandelier * Batty Award * Projector screen * Movie projector * Grandfather clock * The Times * Apple * Oranges * Bananas * Grapes * Refrigerator * The Film Fan's Yearbook * Letters * Candelabra Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This is the first episode for which Marla Frumkin portrays Velma, who replaces Pat Stevens. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 1. * "Jeepers" count: 2. * "Jinkies" count: 2. Cultural references * The name is a parody of the famous movie, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the Shadow Creature attacks Fred and the girls, he creates a gust of wind that comes from outside, but the wind is animated as if it's blowing in the opposite direction. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The name of the first letter changes before Velma has even flipped through them, when the camera switches from faraway to close up. * Velma explains the Shadow Creature's levitation power as being done with wires, but no explanation is given for his ability to create gusts of wind. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo: The Ghoul, The Bat And The Ugly & To Switch A Witch VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment and Blockbuster Entertainment in 1996. * Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 28, 2015. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes